Golderman City
The City of Golderman is a large, expanding metropolis in Biomia. Golderman is the unofficial capital of Biomia and was the very first settlement established on the BiomiaMC server. It is currently the largest city in Biomia. Golderman is located in a large man-made basin bounded by large mountains and marshes to the north. Oak forests line its eastern and western borders, and two bays can be found to the east and south. Neighboring towns include Kittstown and Frostly to the east and Dunham in the west. It covers approximately 709 square meters and is the seat of Golderman County. Golderman City is the financial center of Biomia, as it houses the Golderman Stock Exchange and numerous businesses. Because it is home to the most cultural venues in the nation, it is also the cultural center of Biomia. History Golderman City was founded by pre-Server miners in early 2015 and officially incorporated on 16 May 2015 by William Golderman and Birchdale architect Michael Archton. According to the Creation Story, the city was first established as a small mining town for prospectors working at the new Golderman Mines in early 2015. In Golderman's honor, the miners named the town after him. During the existence of the mines, Golderman City prospered and experienced a steady increase in residents and businesses. After the mines shut down in April 2015, the town risked becoming a ghost town, as the mines served as its primary source of employment. However, despite this, some families refused to leave. As Golderman City lay in a region that was ungoverned by any nation, William Golderman and Michael Archton decided to form a new nation called "Biomia" and to set Golderman City as the seat of its first county - also named after Golderman. The two partners signed The Declaration of Formation on 16 May 2015 from the meeting room of 28 Golderman Boulevard (now 28 Parkrow Avenue and known as Founders House), officially establishing the Republic of Biomia and the City and County of Golderman. Today, Golderman City is still expanding, with the rapid development of major infrastructure and an increasing number of businesses in the city's commercial districts. Geography The city is located on a man-made basin. It is bounded by large mountains and marshes to the north. Oak forests line its eastern and western borders, and two bays can be found to the east and south. It has different climates depending on where you are within the city. The southern part of the city is regarded as having a Mediterranean climate, while the north has a temperate climate. It is not unusual to see snow on high elevation and tall buildings. Education Three schools lay within the City of Golderman. * Golderman Academy - Private senior high school that serves the main Golderman area. * Bayview School - K through 5 elementary school that serves mainly the Baytree area. * University of Golderman - Research university located north of Lagoon Bay. Transportation Highways The City of Golderman has two highways: * National Route 1 - A two-lane, north-south highway that starts in Golderman City. Currently under construction. * National Route 14 - A single lane, east-west highway that starts in Golderman and ends in Dunham. The entire route is elevated and the majority of it is carried by the Ocean Skyline Bridge. Transit The Golderman Metropolitan Transit Authority and National Minelines serve the city of Golderman. The GMTA mainly serves the County of Golderman, and is made up of a large subway system. The National Minelines run regional routes that connect Golderman to other cities like Dunham and Frostly. Seaports The City of Golderman currently does not have any major seaports. Docks at Lagoon Bay and South Pier are the city's only means of marine transportation for now. Controversies Emergency respondents Although Golderman is regarded as the biggest city in Biomia, it is often criticized for its lack of key infrastructure that many well-established cities have. Golderman lacks an emergency response system as there are no fire stations, police stations or hospitals. Health Citizens have to make a long commute via AGR railways or National Route 14 to the city of Dunham for any medication, as it houses the only pharmacy in Biomia. Expansion As a developing city, it is often forced to expand into natural territory. The city has received backlash due to the destruction of nature, but despite the response, the city continues to remove hundreds of trees and lakes for expansion